


Adora Vs. The Easter Bunny

by mariuspunmercy



Series: She-Ra Week [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitting, Easter, F/F, First Meetings, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), POV Adora (She-Ra), Texting, she's such a useless lesbian lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariuspunmercy/pseuds/mariuspunmercy
Summary: When Double Trouble asks Adora to take their little sister, Flutterina, to see the easter bunny at Double Trouble's new job, she agrees.She realised she shouldn't have, but at least the bunny is pretty cute.She-Ra Week Day 3Prompt: friendship / MODERN AU
Relationships: Adora & Double Trouble (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: She-Ra Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904770
Comments: 14
Kudos: 125





	Adora Vs. The Easter Bunny

The only thing Adora looked forward to right now was going home. 

Look, she loves her friends. She’ll do anything for them, including posing as Bow’s girlfriend for his dads or going to a lake house with Glimmer and her parents. She’d even faked her death to get Frosta out of a difficult situation that had a giant ice swan. 

She didn’t investigate that one further, but she’d like to know what the swan was for.

But all around, Adora did everything for her friends when they asked her to, just because she loved them. They had paid her at times, but she never made them. It was out of ‘goodness of their heart’, or that’s how Mermista described it when she went to city hall with her to annul her marriage to Sea Hawk that happened in Vegas while drunk. 

So, when Double Trouble started their job with Bright Moon that did holiday events in the city, she almost applied herself. But then Double Trouble became an attendant to the Thanksgiving turkey, and the possibility of them sticking her in the suit terrified her, so she decided against it.

First, it was Santa and Mrs. Claus. Now, Double Trouble had asked her to take their little sister, Flutterina, to go meet the easter bunny at the egg hunt they were hosting, and Adora agreed to take her. 

She regretted it in an instant.

First of all, six year old Flutterina almost cried when she didn’t get the golden egg during the egg hunt. Adora wasn’t good with kids, and had no idea what to do to prevent it. Turns out, all she had to do was get her an ice cream cone. 

Double Trouble had texted her that the bunny was coming out, but they were stuck in line for ice cream. If they left, Flutterina would actually start crying and it’d be a bigger mess. They stayed in line, and practically sprinted to the bunny. 

See, the part Adora regretted the most was not putting up with a crying child and now having to suffer through the longest line of her life. It was the fact that Flutterina was the brattiest kid she’s ever met. But seriously, how many parents wanted to bring their kid to see the easter bunny at nine in the morning? She was just here as a favor because no one could take care of Flutterina, and she was about to take her favor back. 

**@doublethetrouble**

_ This line is so horrendous they cut off everyone after us _

read 9:46 am

_ thats how it usually is _

_ lol _

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ _ I’m going to kill you _

_ sorry sweetie _

_ my sister’s a mess _

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ _ You’re both terrible _

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ read at 9:50 am

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ _ DT? _

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ read at 9:51 am

She sighed when she got no response. She blamed Instagram for leaving her on read, and it being a glitch. Or maybe Double Trouble is glitching, whatever. But now, she’s in the sun, angry at her DMs, and a small child holding onto her hand who was also getting impatient. 

“What’s taking so long?” Flutterina wondered, tugging her arm. 

“A lot of kids want to meet the bunny,” Adora tried explaining. “The bunny only comes around once a year, and it’s really special that he chose to come to Bright Moon of all places!” 

**@doublethetrouble**

_ I’m telling her the bunny isn’t real _

read 10:01 am

_ lol that’d be funny _

_ but you’d be stuck with her crying _

_ Then santa isn’t real _

read 10:04 am

She sighed, wiping the sweat from her brow. As they got closer and closer to the chair the bunny sat in, she could see Double Trouble in their uniform and a hat. Another attendee stood on the other side of the bunny, which was comically large. 

The bunny was a big lump of white fur, its floppy ears almost reaching the ground. The chest was a bright pink, and the smile on the head looked demonic. She would’ve been terrified herself if it weren’t for the hilarious way that Double Trouble had to act sweet around these kids. 

Double Trouble, their same friend that once laughed at their six year old sister when she fell off the stairs while holding a stapler and got staples stuck in her arm. Adora had done another favor then, driving the pair to the hospital and staying with them in the waiting room. 

Flutterina had been tolerable when she was getting stitches in her arm. It got a whole lot worse when she was about to cry and kept tugging her hand to complain about how long the wait to meet the easter bunny was. A gift, truly. 

“Oh, you are going to owe me so much,” Adora mumbled to no one when Flutterina dropped her cone, her lip already beginning her pout. 

“Can we go get another one, Adora?” Flutterina asked, staring at the melting ice cream. 

“We’re about to meet the bunny though!” Adora protested. She was  _ not  _ about to get out of line for a damn  _ ice cream cone.  _ “I think we should stay.”

“But I don’t want to!”    
  
“Well, we can’t all get what we want in life!” She tugged at her hair, about to rip it out. She accidentally tore off the hair tie she had, her ponytail coming loose and her blond hair coming down her shoulders. She went to put it back up, but the lady in front of her gave her a sneaky smile, distracting her. 

“Kids are hard, huh,” the lady said, admiring the pair. She had a little boy next to her, the two having watched the interaction between a nineteen year old student and a first grader. 

“Just this one,” Adora commented. “She’s my friend's little sister, but they’re working the event here. I’m just here to take care of her, but I’ve never babysat before. It’s going great, clearly…” 

“Trust me, as soon as they see the bunny, they get easier.” The lady turned around as her son ran to the bunny, hugging him in the middle. The bunny made lots of expressive movements, grabbing a stuffed carrot and pretending like it was a guitar. She’s embarrassed to say she laughed, but sunk into herself when she made eye contact with the lifeless eyes on the mask. 

She failed to notice Flutterina’s wide, terrified eyes. 

When the lady and her son walked away, Double Trouble smiled at her as they walked toward the bunny. “So, she’s finally here.”

“After a long and difficult journey, it seems,” Adora joked. But before she could continue to recount her horrors of crying kids, she was interrupted by an actual crying kid.

Wait, that was  _ her  _ crying kid that she was stuck with. She was seriously going to put this stupid bunny down.

“Man!” The other attendee stomped. “We got through this whole line without one crying kid!” 

“Oh, rats!” The bunny exclaimed, making everyone do a double take at the usually mute character. “Scorpia, tell me if anyone important is coming.”

“What?"   


The bunny took their head off. 

Adora, along with everyone else, gaped at the girl who took off the head. Adora, however, couldn’t stop staring at the dark skin girl with brown hair and blue eyes. She had her hair in a ponytail, but little wispies were coming out the front making ponytails look like a whole new level of attractiveness. 

“Hey, what’s your name?” Bunny asked Flutterina, getting out of her chair and kneeling next to the girl. She gave Double Trouble the head, readjusting the bottom part of the suit. 

“Flutterina,” she answered, staring at the head. 

“Put that thing away!” Scorpia, the other attendee yelled. Double Trouble’s only response was to set the head down on the chair, grinning as they watched the bunny deliberately break the biggest rule.

“I’m Catra,” Bunny smiled. She glanced up at Adora. “And who’s this?” 

“This is Adora, and she’s the coolest! She brought me an ice cream cone, and drove me to the hospital when I got stitches! Look!” She lifted her arm for Catra to see, showing off the scars she still had from the surgery. “She yells at me sometimes, but I yelled too so it’s okay.” 

Catra continued to stare at her. “Are you mom?”

Double Trouble swung their arm around her, using dramatic hand movements to introduce her. “This, my friends, is Adora. She’s the greatest person you will ever meet, and will do anything for you if she really likes you, including but not limited to faking her own death. She’s taking care of my sister. You met her, remember? You were Mrs. Claus.” 

Catra stood, leaving Flutterina to look up at her. “I’ve heard about you.”

Adora was shocked, but not protesting. “Only good things, I’d hope. Your coworker is very dramatic.” 

“I told her the story of playing your speaker at Bow’s brothers’ baptism because the priest was being a dick when you let it slip that you liked girls. You’d think that they’d talk to you before dunking babies into water to be nice, but guess not.” Double Trouble held onto their sister, looking between Catra and Adora. 

“You did that?” Catra laughed, holding a fluffy hand for her to shake. “Hey, I’m Catra.”

She accepted the handshake. “Adora.” She then realized that this bunny was  _ tall.  _ Not even a bit taller, but comically huge. They were not messing around when they tried to make this demonic thing big enough to see from across city hall. 

Catra must’ve picked up on this, because she started shrugging off the costume. She was in a pair of shorts, but they were mostly covered by an oversized shirt. She grabbed a bottle of water from behind the chair, chugging it as her two attendees stared at her with their mouths open. Is this even legal?

Considerably, though, she was  _ way  _ shorter than the actual bunny. She still towered a few inches over Adora, but the platform shoes inside the costume were no joke. She downed her water, addressing the stares from everyone after she got comfortable. “What? It was the last kid anyways.” 

“Adora, you  _ did  _ tell her the bunny wasn’t real, right?” Double Trouble asked, half serious. 

“No! I didn’t want her to cry! Is the bunny even allowed to do this?” Adora wondered, trying not to stare at Catra as she wiped sweat off of her face. 

“They are not,” Scorpia pointed out. “What if Hordak comes over here for a picture for the city website?”

Apparently, Catra did not care for the mayor. “Hordak can’t murder me, DNA exists now.”

Adora laughed, covering her mouth when Catra looked back at her. “Sorry, it was a stupidly funny joke.”

Catra smiled, then regained her senses. “Well, I better get going before the assistant mayor comes over.  _ She’s  _ the real nightmare.” Her eyes scanned Adora, and she could feel her cheeks heating up. “Bye, Adora. It was nice meeting you.”

She couldn’t answer, her throat closing up, but Flutterina waved at her instead. “Bye, bunny!” 

Catra waved, giving Adora a separate wave as she walked barefoot with Scorpia, leaving the costume behind. Double Trouble smirked before grabbing the costume, following beside the others. 

“Now can we get ice cream?” Flutterina asked, but Adora was too busy fishing her phone out of her pocket. 

**@doublethetrouble**

_ Give me that bunny’s Instagram now _

_ down, horndog _

_ its like _

_ 10 am _

_ But that bunny was hot _

_ Plus she seems so… _

_Idk how to describe it_

_Just_

_!!_

_ Give  _

_ It  _

_ To _

_ Me _

_ Or I’m leaving your sister here _

_ u guys are a mess _

_ @doublethetrouble shared a profile with you _

Adora clicked on it within seconds, dragging Flutterina back to the ice cream stand. She was going to give this little girl a thousand ice cream cones if this was going the way she thought. She waited for it to load, standing in a line for the third time today. 

But before she could request it, she got the notification that almost made her drop her phone.

**@detectivecatra** _ started following you!  _

She thanked herself for leaving her account public, requesting Catra’s private account, which accepted her request immediately. She spent the rest of the line going through all of her posts, but while she was ordering for Flutterina, she didn’t notice her thumb ghosting over the heart on a post from July of last year. 

When she handed the cone to Flutterina, Adora nearly screamed when she saw she had liked the picture of Catra in a bikini, lounging in front of a pool as the sun from golden hour hit her brown skin with the most perfect glow. 

**@doublethetrouble**

_ I am killing your sister for real this time _

_ please do _

read 10:15 am

She’d never been more mortified in her life. She’s going to hell for stalking a cute girl on Instagram and watching Criminal Minds unironically. She’s going to jail, not for child neglect, but because cyberstalking is a real crime. 

Before she deleted the app, she got another notification that flashed across the top of her phone, leading Flutterina back to her car to drop her off at the nearest mausoleum because that’s where they were heading next. But she saw it was a DM, and she almost dropped her phone in the grass. Again. 

**@detectivecatra**

_ hey adora _

**Author's Note:**

> So funny story earlier this year I was working at my city's recreation center and they had an Easter event. They sent out the bunny and the city mascot: a wolf. 
> 
> They stuck me in the wolf costume (while it was RIDICULOUSLY huge on my 5'0 self) and had me and the bunny doing little meet and greets. I saw a suuuper cute girl bit I couldn't break character (plus I kinda had a crush on the bunny at the time aha ha) so I stayed quiet and let her go :( but I imagine if we had talked (and I wasn't like in love with the stupid bunny) jt would've gone like this lol
> 
> Another fun fact my irl insta has detective in my user so I decided to spring that on catra 
> 
> Cry about season 5 with me on Tumblr: adoraang


End file.
